


Pride

by Rainbow_Mess



Series: Solangelo Thingz [38]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Mess/pseuds/Rainbow_Mess
Summary: Nico and Will go to pride
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Solangelo Thingz [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918747
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHH I'M SUCH A BAD AUTHOR I GOT SO CAUGHT UP IN REREADING THE SERIES THAT I FORGOT TO WRITE FANFICTION I'M SORRYYY
> 
> tw: Homophobic slurs

“Nico? What- what are you  _ wearing _ ?” Will asked, lowering his bow and focusing on inspecting the son of Hades instead.

Sure, maybe Nico didn’t usually dress in color, but his rainbows and body paint shouldn’t be Will Solace’s concern when he literally caught him  _ sneaking out _ . “It’s uh- not what it looks like?” he tried, already shrinking away from Will, “Shit, I  _ knew  _ I should’ve shadow traveled…” he added under his breath, tugging his jacket tighter around his shirt that read something along the lines of “ _ BE GAY DO CRIME _ ”

Will couldn’t help himself from looking Nico up and down once again, “Nico, where are you  _ going _ ? Because if I wasn’t trying really hard to convince myself that you’re straight, then I would assume that you’re on your way to a pride parade.”

Nico’s flush was visible even in the dark.

“Gods damn it, I’m right, aren’t I? You really do have to make things extra complicated, hm, sunshine?”

Nico bowed his head, “I’m sorry- I-” he bit his lip, keeping his eyes firmly trained on Will’s shoes. “I’ll just go back to my cabin, this was a dumb idea anyways.”

Will, of course, wasn’t having that. “Oh, no you won’t. Like hell I’m missing an opportunity to go to pride.” he said with a smile, nudging a finger under Nico’s chin to get him to look up, “Never apologize for loving who you love, alright?” he asked softly, running his hand through Nico’s hair before taking his hand, “Now c’mon, I have no idea how long these things last”

And so, a very confused, very colorful Nico was pulled through the woods by an extremely excited Will Solace. “Will- wait-  _ what _ ?” Nico babbled, stumbling over another tree root, “You’re-  _ gay _ ?”

Will shot Nico a smile, “Bi, actually. I like my guys gals  _ and  _ non-binary pals” His little giggle literally made the woods around them brighten. “Mostly guys though, specifically one, but we’re not getting into that.”

Will’s rambling as he dragged Nico through the streets of New York was a great distraction from the constant stream of “ _??????? _ ” running through Nico’s head. Even when they arrived at the crowd of people and the very edges of vendors, Nico was nervous. “Are you sure you wanna be here? You can go back if you want” Nico had to raise his voice over the crowd and over the sounds of Will buying a flag and a temporary tattoo to stick to his cheek.

“You’d have to drag me away to get me to leave, sunshine!” Will shouted back, looking so at home with a pride flag wrapped around his shoulders. 

So Nico and Will walked through the crowd of colors. Nico felt happy, safe with this group (even if he was eternally grateful that Will hadn’t yet seen the new trans patch sewn onto his jacket). “Maybe I can-” he trailed off, glancing over at a nearby police officer, and another, and two more. They seemed to be patrolling something. “Hmm- there’s a lot of police” he murmured, gently tugging Will towards the line of barricades, catching his first glimpse of what was on the other side.

“ **_GOD HATES FAGS_ ** ”

Oh.

“On second thought, let’s not.” Nico said hurriedly, trying to turn, but Will wasn’t accepting the diversion.”No, no, Will, for real, you don’t want to go over there.”

Will didn’t listen, and even insisted on getting a clearer view of what was happening over the barricades. It didn’t take long for him to deflate, his smile flipping and his grip on Nico’s hand slipping. “Should’ve listened” he muttered to himself, quietly untying the flag from around his neck and raising it up in defiance. “I hate people like this”

Holy fuck, Will’s hot when he’s angry. Filing that away for later.

Nico silently took his own flag in hand, raising it above his head. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw another group of people do the same, until most of the surrounding guests were silently holding their flags in the air, sending silent hate to the homophobes. 

“I’m going to kiss you”

Nico didn’t have any time to prepare or lower his flag or anything before Will was following through with his words, cupping the back of Nico’s neck and pulling him into a showy kiss. It didn’t take him long to react, though, using his free hand to flip off the crowd in front of them. When Will finally pulled away, cheers were heard from everyone as they went about their nights once again. 

“Woah.” Nico said dumbly, not-so-subtly leaning into Will’s hand that was still cupping his jaw.

“Yeah, I’m sorry- I don’t know why I-” Will was cut off by a quick peck on the lips from Nico.

“You overthink too much. Just be quiet and kiss me if that’s what you want”

And so they were kissing again, with Will’s flag silently wrapping around Nico, too, holding the two boys even closer than before. Nico’s face paint smudged onto Will’s cheek and nose, but when they stumbled over half-blood hill, smiling and holding hands, neither could bring themselves to care.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes i've spent all this time rereading all of the books. Yes I also spent it procrastinating on multiple projects that i gotta have done in about 3 hours. No I don't plan to work on those projects.
> 
> also I haven't slept a wink and I didn't realize how quiet it got in your head when you don't sleep- might do it more often. 
> 
> Anywayssssssss
> 
> Love y'all like I love this troupe
> 
> Comment requests!!!


End file.
